Goodbye
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: "Krista's dead." Reiner proclaimed. Ymir blinked. "What?" Ymir hissed. "Krista's dead, she got eaten by a titan." Reiner replied. Warning, character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so last night I watched Survivor and was excited that Ben won, when he was talking about the veterans, it got me thinking about a oneshot that will be coming out soon. Anyway, this story, I was inspired by the cover picture, so get prepared for some sadness. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading this fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

"They're eating her." Connie said, shock written all over his face, watching as the titan's ripped Ymir's titan form apart.

"No….no please." Krista whispered, she started to run towards Ymir.

"Kritsa wait!" Connie yelled.

"Ymir! Don't do this to me!" Krista exclaimed, stumbling before regaining her balance.

"I still haven't told you my name. I promised you!" Kritsa cried.

A titan could be seen grabbing a piece of the fallen and broken tower wall as it appeared in front of Krista from the left. Krista stopped in her tracks as Connie, Reiner, and Bertholdt ran towards her as fast as they could.

Time seemed to slow down for Kritsa as the titan went to grab for her. ' _No, I still haven't…'_ Kritsa thought, tears springing from the corners of her eyes.

* * *

"We're going to have to tell her." Bertholdt said to Reiner, the two looking at the unconscious forms of Ymir and Eren.

The two sat on two really close, separate tree branches, Ymir and Eren sleeping on another. Below them were titans that were waiting for one of them to fall, or trying to climb up the tree, to no avail.

"Yeah." Reiner replied.

"She won't be happy. She might even kill us." Bertholdt answered.

"When has that ever stopped her?" Reiner stated.

Bertholdt went to answer when a groan was heard, and they turned to see Ymir wake up.

"I feel, funny…." Ymir trailed off when she saw her and Eren on one tree branch. She looked up to see Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Great, so me and Eren are hostages. Well that's freakin perfect." Ymir said sarcastically.

"Hey Ymir, there's something we need to tell you." Bertholdt exclaimed.

"Well it better be quick." Ymir replied. "Because once my hand and feet are done regenerating, I'm going to transform, kill you two, might take Eren with me back to the wall, and go back to my Krista you-"

"Krista's dead." Reiner proclaimed.

Ymir blinked. "What?" Ymir hissed.

"Krista's dead, she got eaten by a titan." Reiner replied.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Krista!" Connie screamed, watching her get picked up by the titan.

"No! Don't get any closer." Krista replied, trying to look brave, though the tears streaming down her face said otherwise.

"Krista…." Bertholdt trailed off.

"Reiner, Bertholdt, and Connie. Tell Ymir this, my real name's Historia." Krista said, smiling as the titan opened its mouth.

"KRISTA!" Reiner yelled, as blood splattered across the rocks.

* * *

"It bit down on her lower half, luckily Mikasa killed the titan. It dropped what was left of her. We didn't tell you her name because you were unconscious at the time. We're sorry Ymir." Bertholdt told her.

Ymir stared at the two, shaking with a shocked expression as she looked at down.

"No…." Ymir said weakly, memories of her Krista going through her mind.

"Her name's Historia, she wanted us to tell you her real name." Reiner exclaimed.

"Historia…..what a beautiful name." Ymir said with a sad smile. "WHY?!" She then screamed, her voice echoing throughout the forest.

The girl she cared for, the girl who was like her when she was little, the girl who was her best friend.

Was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! God heard my wish for snow! It's snowing here like crazy, and I'm so happy!. So here's the second chapter for Goodbye, and the last. I hope you guys like this last chapter. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading. Enjoy! *Plays Fairy Tail slow piano version***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Ymir stared blankly at the wall in her cell, she was wearing a white dress, bandages wrapped around her hands to prevent her from transforming, and her hair was down. 'Today's the day.' Ymir thought. 'I'm going to be eaten by an Eldian, I believe he was the brother who held the Jaw Titan before me. Huh, guess karma really does exist.' Ymir smirked at the thought.

The door to her cell opened, revealing a Marley soldier. "Time to go, demon." The soldier spat, Ymir just rolled her eyes.

Ymir followed the soldier to an all white room, a platform rising from the ground with chains hanging from the wall and platform to keep Ymir in place.

Five minutes later, Ymir was chained up as the guy who was going to inherit her power was talking.

Ymir didn't hear what he was saying, she just really wanted him to transform and eat her. 'Just hurry up, I don't want to live anymore.' Ymir thought.

A picture of Krista turning her head, her hair moving as she had a happy look on her face entered Ymir's mind. Ymir let a smile slip onto her face.

Ymir looked up to see the guy inject himself with the titan serum. Steam filled the room, making Ymir's hair and dress move from the gust.

The guy's mindless titan form stood up as it turned and looked at her, the titan moved towards her, its mouth open and ready to devour her.

'Goodbye world, who knows, I might be reborn again. But I can die with a smile on my face, knowing that I might see Krista again.' Ymir thought, as pain seared through her body for second, then darkness filled her vision.

* * *

Ymir opened her eyes as she looked out onto a golden grassy field. 'That's weird, I thought I died.' Ymir thought, standing up, she noticed she was wearing a purple robe dress.

"Ymir!" A voice called out, Ymir's eyes widening at the voice. 'It can't be….'

Ymir turned as she saw Historia running towards her, wearing the same dress as her in the same color.

"Ymir! Come on! Everyone's waiting for us!" Historia said, a smile on her face as she grabbed her hand.

"Are we…..dead?" Ymir croaked out, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Yes, but it's okay. Up here, we are safe." Historia said, she then tugged on Ymir's arm. "We have to go and meet everyone! Your parents are even here!"

Ymir blinked, before smiling. "Let's get going, I have to have a big talking to with my parents on why they left me!" The two laughed as they walked together.


End file.
